


Jason Todd and the Harrowing Hike Home

by GraySonOfGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Damian Wayne is Robin, Drugged Dick, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Jason is a hella good brother, Jason-Centric, Tired Tim Drake, defensive brother Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: On the outside, Jason is a pessimistic, uncaring bastard.But deep down, he is just as much of a mother hen as Dick Grayson is.





	Jason Todd and the Harrowing Hike Home

It was one in the morning when Jason got the call.

He had been mindlessly watching movies while working out in the living room of his safe house. He wished he could be there in the night, on patrol, but he was still healing up from his broken leg and had to stay home for a couple more days at the very least.

His phone went off, and Jason assumed it was Roy, who was on vacation on the other side of the world at the moment. He was a little surprised to find “Replacement” on the cracked screen.

He paused his push-ups and answered the phone.

“What is it?” he asked.

The first thing he heard was a long yawn. “Hey, Jason, I left some files in my car, which is at the Manor right now, and I really-” Loud coughing. “I really need them right now. Do you mind running over and grabbing those-” More hacking. “Files for me? You can take even take my car. I just really need them.” Another round of coughs, which sounded very painful.

Jason frowned. “Where are you?” he asked.

“I’m at work,” Tim yawned and coughed a couple of more times. “The Midtown office. Please, Jason?”

Jason sighed and sat up. “Fine,” he grumbled. “You owe me.”

Tim gave a weak laugh. “Is letting you drive my car not payment enough? You’d better not scratch her.”

Jason snorted. “Don’t worry, Timberly. I’m not going to hurt your precious Princess.”

“Thanks, Jason,” Tim said, coughing again. “I gotta go back to work, but please bring those files as soon as you can?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jason said, grabbing his keys. “And stop drinking that coffee of yours! Drink some water. You sound like an old man.” With that, he ended the call and headed towards the Manor on his bike.

Ten minutes later, Jason was sliding into the driver’s seat of Tim’s car, Princess, and he easily found the files Tim was talking about in the glove compartment. Then, his phone started ringing again.

Sighing, Jason answered the call. “I’ve got your files already. I’ll be there in twenty. Stop calling me.”

“…Jason?”

Jason paused when he realized that was not Tim’s voice. “_Dick?_”

“Mmm,” Dick said. “I need… I need help,” he said, his speech kind of slurred.

“Shit, Dick, are you _drunk?_ I thought you were undercover!”

“I am!” Dick protested. “_Oof_, ugh, ow. I, um, I think someone… drugged my drink,” he said. “Can you come… get me?”

Jason gritted his teeth. “I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” He tucked the phone between his ear and his shoulder, starting the car and pulling out of the garage faster than necessary. “Tell me where you are.”

“Goldstar… Bar,” Dick said, hiccupping lightly. “I’m… hiding in the alley between Violet and Maple. Come quickly… please. I don’t know… how much longer I can stay awake.”

“Shit,” Jason cursed. “Just stay awake, Dick. I’m coming.”

He tossed his phone aside and floored it, roaring all the way down to the other side of Gotham to save his older brother.

Jason found the alleyway in record time. He left the car running and sprinted into the alley, searching for Dick. Thankfully, Dick stumbled out from behind the Dumpster, barely coherent and definitely not walking straight. His half-lidded eyes spotted Tim’s flashy car.

“Timmy… letchu borrow his… car?” Dick asked.

“Yes, he did, Dickie,” Jason said through gritted teeth. “Get in the back and try not to puke,” he said. “I’m taking you home, but I have to stop by the WE tower first. You think you’ll be alright until then?”

Dick climbed into the back and waved his hand dismissively. “’m fine,” he groaned, slumping against the cold window. “’s just a… heavy dose of… roofies.”

“Fucking hell, Dick,” Jason said to himself as he made a sharp U-turn and headed in the direction of Wayne Enterprises.

He left Dick in the car as he ran up thirty flights of stairs to get to Tim’s office. From the end of the hall, he could heard Tim’s terrible coughing.

He stormed into the office without knocking, tossing the files on Tim’s desk. “What did I tell you about drinking water?” he snapped. Then, he stopped when Tim looked up. He looked absolutely terrible. “Terrible” in comparison to regular Tim, which was the equivalent of “barely alive” in normal people standards. “Shit, what the hell happened to _you?”_

Tim yawned. “Thanks for the files, Jason,” he rasped, reaching for his mug of coffee.

“Nuh-uh,” Jason said. “Don’t drink that shit. You need sleep, Timbo.”

“I have slept,” Tim groaned, rubbing his eyes and coughing again. “Five hours in the past three days.”

“That’s not- That’s not _normal_. Okay, you know what? I’m taking you home too. Let Alfred fuss over you.”

Jason moved around the desk and grabbed Tim’s arm, pulling him up. Tim made a noise of protest, dropping his pen.

“Jason!” he whined. “I’ve got so much work to do-”

“You’re not going to make any progress like this,” Jason snapped. “I’ll fucking carry you downstairs if I have to. You’re also burning up! How the hell can you work with this fever?!”

“I’m fine, Jason. Don’t worry about me,” Tim said, trying to push away Jason’s bulk. But in his state, there was no way he was even budging Jason. He eventually gave up.

“Dick is waiting downstairs right now, drugged and equally sick. He might puke in your backseat. Are you coming or not?”

Tim blinked at him. Once, twice, three times, and his eyes did not open back up again. Instead, he slumped, unconscious, into Jason’s arms.

“What the fuckity fuck is going on tonight?” Jason asked the view of Gotham City. Then, he sighed and hoisted Tim into his arms and made his way back downstairs.

He pushed Tim into the backseat with Dick, who was somehow still awake.

“Tim…my?” Dick croaked when he saw Tim. “’s he… okay?”

Jason nodded. “Just sick. Overworked himself again.”

“Oh, no,” Dick said, reaching over and gently petting Tim’s hair. His own eyes could barely stay open, but he was still worrying over his little brother.

Jason started driving as fast as he could, heading towards the Manor. Just then, a small body crashed into his windshield, and Jason slammed down on the brakes.

For a second, he thought he had run over a kid. Then, he recognized the black and yellow cape, as well as the spiked black hair. Jason’s face contorted into a frown. He honked on the horn of his car.

“Watch where you’re flying, damned brat!” Jason yelled.

He waited a second, and then, worry seeped back into his anger. Damian had not moved.

“Shit,” Jason said. He might not like Damian very much, but he never wanted to actually hurt him. Just as Jason was about to get out of the car, someone else landed in front of the car, wielding twin swords.

Jason’s anger flared up a thousand times brighter when he recognized the orange and black figure stalking towards the unmoving Robin.

Jason reflexively reached for his guns, which were usually strapped to his thigh, but they were not there.

“Fuck!” Jason yelled. Without much of a choice, he stepped out of the car, slamming the door shut and stepping between his youngest brother and one Slade Wilson.

The mercenary stopped his advance. “The bird’s mine,” Slade said. “Move and I won’t hurt you.”

Jason glowered at him, saying nothing and not budging from between him and Damian. Just then, he heard Damian groan quietly, struggling to sit up from behind him.

“He’s just a kid,” Jason said slowly, in a cold, even voice.

Slade laughed. “You’re all kids to me,” he said. “Now step aside. I don’t want to harm you.”

Jason’s anger grew. “You know,” he said with an ironic laugh of his own, but with none of the same humor. “I am really, really, _really _tired of you beating up my brothers.”

Slade had a beat of silence. “Your… brothers. _Ah_, you must be the infamous Red Hood,” he realized. “A pleasure, Mr. Todd. I remember when you were just a wee Robin yourself.”

“Get the _fuck _away from my brother!” Jason snarled. “I am _not _having a good night, and I don’t want to do something I regret!”

Slade was more amused than threatened. “I see no weapons on you, Todd. _I _would hate to do anything I regret too. I have no business with you. Damian, on the other hand, he messed with my contract.”

“Todd…” Damian groaned from behind him. “I don’t need you to protect me,” the brat said, still trying to get himself up.

“Shut up,” Jason snarled.

Just then, the door of the backseat opened, and every head turned to look as Dick Grayson stumbled out, clutching the door for balance. He was not looking well at all.

“Slade,” Dick said in the most steady voice he could manage. “Please just… go,” he said.

“And why should I, Grayson?” Slade asked. “I seemed to have stumbled upon a Robin reunion. I would rather like to join the party.”

“Slade…” Dick said, stumbling slightly. “You… owe me.”

Slade was silent for a second. Then, he tucked his swords away. “Fine,” he said. “Considered that debt paid then, Grayson.” He turned and started walking away.

Jason watched to make sure that Slade was actually walking away. Once he had disappeared, Jason turned around to find Damian glaring at him, one eye swollen shut, and he was bleeding from several places, all wounds from Slade’s blades.

Jason just shook his head. He scooped Damian up before the boy could protest and stuffed him into the passenger’s side. Dick managed to drag himself back in the car as well. Then, Jason started driving, with three brothers in need of his help.

But just as he reached the outskirts of town, about to turn onto the lonely road that led up to Wayne Manor, Tim’s car sputters and rolls to a stop.

Princess was out of gas.

“Shit!” Jason cursed, slamming his hand down on the wheel. “Fuck. What now?” he asked himself. They were two miles from the Manor, but only one mile from his own safe house.

Without another thought, Jason got out of the car and prepared to drag all of his brothers to his safe house. “Damian,” he said sharply. “I’m going to need you to walk. I have to carry Dick and Tim.”

“Tt,” Damian said through a wince. “I can obviously _walk_, Todd.”

Jason put Tim over one shoulder and carried Dick over his other shoulder. With a combined total of over three hundred pounds on his shoulders, Jason started walking as quickly as he could without Damian falling behind.

It took them twenty minutes to make it to Jason’s apartment, and Jason was finally able to set his brothers down and rest his aching shoulders in the elevator. Then, he dragged them into his house.

“Grab the first aid kit, Damian,” Jason said. “It’s under the sink in the kitchen. I’ll patch you up after I put these two in bed.”

Damian looked like he was about to retort, but wisely decided not to. Jason was not in the mood for his attitude tonight.

Jason tucked Dick and Tim into his bed, pulling the covers over both of them. He grabbed a towel, wet it with cold water, and he set it on Tim’s forehead.

Dick groaned and shifted in his sleep. “Jay?” he asked softly.

“Shh,” Jason whispered. “Just sleep, Dickie. You’re okay now.”

“Hmm,” Dick hummed as he drifted back to sleep.

Jason washed his hands and grabbed a bottle of disinfectant before heading into the living room, where Damian had stripped down to his boxers and was already starting to stitch his own arm up, pulling the needle with his teeth.

“Let me,” Jason said, sitting down next to Damian and taking the needle from him.

“I can do it myself,” Damian said.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Right.”

He patiently stitched up Damian’s cuts, then wrapped them up in bandages. He then grabbed some ice for Damian’s eye. He grabbed some painkillers off of the counter as well.

He tossed the bottle to the teen, who gave him a pointed look before taking a few of the pills. It was the most thank you he would ever get from the brat.

“You can take the couch,” Jason grunted.

Damian did not protest. He kicked off his boots and lay down, falling asleep within minutes.

Jason wandered around his apartment for a second, listening to the breathing of his brothers as they rested. Tim’s sleep was very light and uneasy, and Jason worried a bit that he would wake up too soon. Dick murmured and shifted in his sleep often, and Damian looked very angry in his sleep, not at all relaxing.

So Jason decided it would be no use standing around and worrying like Dick would. He would run some errands instead. He grabbed his keys and headed out.

Jason first stopped at the gas station and picked up some gas for Tim’s car before driving it back to the Manor. Then, he got onto his bike and roared back into Gotham’s nightlife.

Jason first bought a few bottles of expensive ass water – Damian’s favorite kind. Then, Jason rode his bike to an organic foods store and bought all the types of berries he saw there, including all the ingredients to make an amazing acai bowl. Afterwards, he went to the 24-hour butcher across town and bough a whole chicken as well. Finally, he stopped at Tim’s favorite chocolatier, and even though it was closed for the night, Jason had no trouble going in and nicking their largest box of chocolates. Of course, Jason left the right amount of money on their counter as well.

With his random list of things acquired, Jason headed back home. When he entered his apartment, the other three were still out cold. He quickly checked in on them. Damian looked calmer, though his eyebrows were still furrowed slightly. Dick was curled up with a pillow hugged in his arms, but he looked well enough. Jason wet Tim’s towel again and set it back on his feverish forehead. At least Tim’s breathing had evened out.

Jason put the bottles of water on the coffee table with a few more painkillers. He also put a glass of water and aspirin on Dick’s side of the bed. Tim just got a glass of water.

With that all said and done, Jason set to work in the kitchen, as quietly as possible.

Morning comes, and they all wake up naturally. Almost at the same time, they all stumble into the kitchen, where Jason had just finished making breakfast.

“Good morning, sleepy heads,” Jason grumbled. “Do you know how much damn trouble you all caused me?”

Dick gave him a little grin. “Sorry about that, Little Wing. We all appreciate it very much though.”

“Yeah, yeah, save the sappiness for someone else,” Jason said, his face tinged with a blush.

In front of Dick, he set down a plate of chicken and waffles, the man’s favorite hangover food aside from sugary cereal. Tim got just waffles, a very large helping of fruits, and his box of chocolates, which was what Tim used when he was trying to get off of his coffee addiction. That did not work, obviously, but Jason found that it was still better than giving Tim coffee.

Damian got his acai bowl, made to his very specific requirements. He gave Jason a sharp nod of acknowledgement.

“I’m going to take a shower,” Jason announced.

Dick, Tim, and Damian barely acknowledged him when he disappeared. They ate in silence for a bit while the shower ran in the background.

“What _did _happen last night?” Dick asked. “I don’t really remember much, to be honest. Why was Jason driving Princess? And when did you show up, Dami? I thought you were on patrol.”

Damian grunted. “I was. Ran into Deathstroke. And Drake’s car.”

“What?!” Tim exclaimed. “You ran into my car? You’d better hope you didn’t scratch her, you little shit!”

Damian threw him a dirty look.

“Hey, hey,” Dick said quickly. “So wait, Timmy, what happened to you?”

“I’m not too sure,” Tim mumbled, eating a strawberry. “One minute, Jason was bringing me some files, the next minute I’m in my car next to you, and then I wake up here.”

“So the only person who has a clear idea of what happened last night was Jason?” Dick asked in bemusement.

“Looks like it,” Damian said. “I suppose you want to ask him?”

“Well, of course,” Dick said. “We’ll ask him when he comes back.”

But Jason did not come back. They finished breakfast, did the dishes, and still no sign of Jason. So they went searching for him, which was not too hard of a task.

“Ah,” Dick said, leaning against the doorway of Jason’s room. He smiled fondly at where Jason had fallen asleep on his bed, barely having time to pull the covers over himself. “He wore himself out taking care of us.”

Then, he gets a brilliant idea. Grabbing Damian by the wrist and Tim by the arm, Dick pulled them towards Jason’s king sized bed.

“What the hell, Dick-”

“Grayson, what are-”

“We have to show our appreciation for him!” Dick said. “And there’s no better way to show appreciation than cuddles for out little Jaybird.” He lightly pinched Jason’s cheeks, but the exhausted man did not respond.

Dick lifted the covers and immediately shimmied under them. “Hurry up, Timmy! Damian, don’t be such a party pooper. We’ll just take a little nap.”

Damian was very reluctant, but he eventually climbed under the covers next to Dick. Dick put an arm around him, and soon, they had all fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> JASON TODD HAS A HEART OKAY! He pretends to be tough and he's just a big softie inside and no one can change my mind of that.


End file.
